Et si on changeait l'histoire ?
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Et si les Dursley partaient en vacances sans Harry ? Que Mme.Figgs prévienne le directeur de Poudlard et que celui-ci ne la croit pas ? Que Snape se fait du soucis pour le garçon et qu'il apprend que c'est son fils ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** _Ayumi Watari_

**Titre : **Et si on changeait l'histoire ?

**Couple :** _DMHP et autres ^^_

**Rated :** _M ( on ne sait jamais)_

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Ceci est la fanfiction suite au défi de Rozenn2356. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que c'est ma première fanfiction Harry potter ! =3_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

« _Tu es un monstre._ » C'est cette phrase dite par son oncle qui venait de partir avec sa tante et son cousin. Il avait entendu cette phrase durant toute son enfance, si on peut considérer que huit ans n'est pas un âge de l'enfance, et Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour être traiter comme ça. En plus, il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et comme sa « famille » venait de partir en vacances, il n'y avait plus rien dans les placards ou même dans le frigo.

C'est à bout de force que le pauvre enfant arriva à s'endormir sur son miteux matelas posé sous l'escalier…Il n'avait même pas de jouets ou une chambre comme son n'avait rien pour s'amuser lui, pourquoi ?

Madame Figgs, une voisine, avait de suite vue que les Dursley venaient de partir mais aucuns signes d'Harry. Ces gens avaient osés laisser un pauvre gamin seul dans la maison ? Avait-il de la nourriture au moins ? Peu probable connaissant ces gens. Affolée, la voisine s'enquit de prévenir le directeur de Poudlard par poudre de cheminette.

« Ah, Madame Figgs, que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda le mage le plus puissant

_ Albus, Albus, faites quelque chose !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Le jeune Harry Potter est seul dans la maison alors que sa famille vient de partir en vacances. Le pauvre petit va mourir de faim et…

_ Allons, allons Madame Figgs, Harry n'est pas en danger. »

Le Directeur de Poudlard fit un grand sourire avant d'écouter la conversation avec la vieille femme devant le regard inquiet de Severus Snape avant de retourner à ses occupations. Le professeur de potions était superbement inquiet pour le fils de Lily, son premier et seul amour. N'y tenant plus, le directeur de Serpentard transplana à la maison de la stupide sœur de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte, l'homme toqua à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Aucune réponse. S'il n'avait pas été Severus Snape, il aurait paniqué longtemps mais comme il était cet illustre potionniste, il utilisa un _Alohomora_ pour ouvrir cette stupide porte et entra.

« Harry ? »

Aucune réponse. Mais où pouvait bien être ce gamin ? Il retenta de l'appeler une nouvelle fois avant de voir la porte d'un placard sous l'escalier s'ouvrir timidement.

« Harry ? Je suis Severus Snape. Un ami de Lily Evans, ta mère.

_ V-vraiment ? Demanda timidement un garçon aux yeux aussi vert que Lily »

Il fixa le garçon qui venait de sortir. Un garçon de huit ans, les yeux verts de ce beau vert qui ornait les yeux de sa douce Lily, et des cheveux noirs aussi noir que les siens mais avec deux mèches rousses sur les côtés qui n'étaient pas très visibles. Serait-il possible que le garçon soit son fils ? Le maître des Potions utilisa un sortilège de sa création et une écriture apparu au dessus de l'enfant qui avait les yeux brillants puisque c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la magie.

« _Lily Evans-Potter (30/01/1960-31/10/1981) & Severus Snape (09/01/1960- ?)_ »

Alors c'était donc son fils. Harry Po…Non, Snape, son fils hein ! Il laissa un sourire bienheureux se placer sur ses lèvres avant de reposer son regard sur Harry.

« Il semblerait que tu sois mon fils, Harry. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ?  
_ P-papa ? Oui, je veux partir d'ici…Dit timidement le petit garçon »

Il allait élever cet enfant mais comment ? Surtout pas en demandant de l'aide au vieux fou…Vu comme il n'était pas d'accord pour venir ici, il le serait encore moins pour que lui, Severus, le prenne à sa garde n'est ce pas ? Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter son travail à Poudlard…Il lui fallait demander de l'aide. Mais à qui ? Un nom lui vient à l'esprit.

* * *

__ 3 années plus tard__

Madeleine regarda son « enfant » qui venait de descendre timidement les marches même s'il est réellement excité. Harry avait attaché sur le côté ses cheveux longs qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude sur son beau visage fin. Comme en France, la rentrée de l'école de BeauxBâtons était un mois après la rentrée de Poudlard, Severus avait pu se libérer pour assister aux premiers pas de son fils dans une école de la magie même si à cause du directeur de Poudlard, le jeune Snape avait du prendre un autre nom : il avait prit celui de Madeleine, Delbert.

« Wouah que tu es mignon dans cette robe de sorcier bleu mon petit Harry !

_ M-merci…Dit Harry en rougissant »

Severus confirma ce que venait de dire son amie et prit une photo. La rentrée dans une école de magie est quelque chose d'important après tout. Il fixa une nouvelle fois le jeune garçon avant de repenser à Lily, ce que la jeune femme serait heureuse de voir Harry rentrait dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie !

* * *

__ Cinquième année à BeauxBâtons__

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de BeauxBâtons à la recherche de ses amis quand un professeur apparut devant lui.

« Harry Delbert, il faut que je vous parle.

_ Oui professeur ?  
_ Venez dans mon bureau. »

Le jeune garçon suivit discrètement le professeur jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci. Qu'est ce que le professeur lui voulait ? Il n'avait rien fait pour être convoquer, si ?

« Mon jeune garçon, je suis désolé. Vous devriez vous asseoir…

_ P-pourquoi ? Dit Harry timidement en s'asseyant

_ Comme vous le dire…C'est délicat à dire…

_ Dites-moi. Paniqua Delbert

_ Votre mère est morte. »

Ce fut comme une bombe pour le pauvre garçon. Premièrement, sa vraie mère était morte quand il avait un an, ensuite son oncle et sa tante l'avait maltraité, puis son père le garde éloigné de lui et enfin sa seconde mère meurt maintenant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien de bien ne lui arrivait ?

Harry fixa son professeur en assimilant peu à peu ce que celui-ci venait de dire…Tuée par des mangemorts hein ? Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait faite à ses putains de mangemorts ? En plus, c'est quoi les « mangemorts » ? Il allait demander quand son père arriva par transplanage.

« C'est de ta faute Papa !

_ Quoi ?  
_ De ta faute ! Tu as laissée maman mourir…je suis seul maintenant.

_ Harry ! Harry ! Calme-toi. Je viens te chercher tu poursuivras tes études à Poudlard.

_ P-poudlard ? »

Poudlard ? Le château faisant office d'école ? Là où son père enseignait. Il arrêta ses pleurs, après tout Madeleine n'aimerait sûrement pas qu'il soit là à pleurer comme ça… Mais partir c'est…c'est abandonner sa vie telle qu'elle est ainsi ? Abandonner ses amis ? Abandonner ce lieu où il avait grandit.

Mais en même temps, c'est à Poudlard que sa –vraie- mère avait fait ses études, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda son père, même s'il ne lui avait pas pardonné, et accepta d'aller dans l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Harry partit dans son dortoir faire sa valise et ses livres de cours.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme fit ses adieux. Les larmes de ses amis, et les siennes, fusèrent mais il était temps pour le jeune fils du maître des potions de partir. Il leur lança un dernier regard avant de partir avec son père.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, la conversation fut tendue entre Harry et son père. Après tout pour le garçon, son père n'était presque pas présent et surtout il avait laissé sa mère se faire tuée par des mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était ces « mangemorts ». Il ne pouvait pas savoir puisqu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux agissements en Angleterre et étant timide ainsi que très réservé, le jeune homme n'avait demandé à personne.

« Harry ?

_ Hum ? Répondit le garçon

_ Tu ne devras en aucun cas dire que tu es mon fils, et à Poudlard tu devras répondre au nom de Harold Delbert, compris ?

_ Oui. »

Le jeune homme avait répondu sèchement, alors comme ça, son père faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Son père l'aimait comme ça ? Harry se retenait de pleurer. Il fixa ensuite son père qui n'avait apparemment pas fini de parler.

« A Poudlard il y a quatre maisons.

_ Quatres maisons ? Demanda Harry curieux

_ Oui, il y a Gryffondor, Serpentard…. »

A « Serpentard », le jeune homme avait décroché et préféré s'endormir qu'écouter son père…De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à cette école de sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Chapitre relativement court mais bon, c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire quoi ! =3 Bref, je rappelle que c'est suite à un défi qui m'a bien plu et que c'est ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimés et que j'ai bien suivis le défi Rozenn' !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura l'arrivée de Harry au chateau et sa répartition...Dans quelle maison voulez-vous qu'il aille ? _

_J'ose demandée, reviews ? =3_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** _Ayumi Watari_

**Titre **_**:**__ Et si on changeait l'histoire ?_

**Couple :** _DMHP et autres ^^_

**Rated :** _M ( on ne sait jamais)_

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

* * *

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Ceci est la fanfiction suite au défi de Rozenn2356. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que c'est ma première fanfiction Harry potter ! =3_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Dumbledore fit les cents pas dans son bureau, son professeur de potions allait bientôt arriver avec un nouvel élève alors que Sirius allait arriver. Oui, Sirius Black était à la recherche de son filleul pour le directeur. Il y a huit ans, Harry Potter avait disparu on ne sait comment et le directeur de Poudlard était entré dans une colère vraiment noire…Cette nuit-là il avait perdu son arme pour détruire le lord.

« Sirius te voilà enfin ! Alors ?

_ Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. »

Ils entrèrent dans une longue discussion avant que le directeur regarde l'heure. Il était tard et Snape allait arriver avec le fils de son amie, un certain Harold Delbert d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le vieux fou demanda au chien de partir avant que le Serpentard rentre…

* * *

Severus regarda son fils dormir, il s'en voulait un peu quand même. Son fils lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute si Madeleine était morte et il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Si…S'il avait pu prévoir que le Lord enverrait des Mangemorts en France pour trouver son fils, il aurait dit à Madeleine de partir et elle ne serait jamais morte, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira avant d'arriver vers le lac du château, il allait faire entrer Harry dans le château comme si c'était son premier jour. Snape tapota l'épaule de son fils pour le réveiller et s'autorisa un sourire.

« Harry…Non, Harold, c'est le moment de prendre la barque pour aller dans le château. »

Le jeune Delbert ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais quand il réussit à les ouvrir, il les écarquilla. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Les étoiles et la nuit qui brillaient si joliment dans le ciel se reflétaient dans le lac gracieusement, le château et la verdure finissaient de rendre ce paysage tout simplement magnifique.

Severus invita son fils à rentrer dans la barque avant de monter à son tour et de laisser la barque traverser le lac magiquement. Quand au jeune homme, il regardait toujours le château, laissant un silence pesant entre lui et son père. Le maître des potions soupira, jamais il n'arriverait à parler avec Harry si celui-ci ne mettait pas du sien.

Après être rentré dans le château, sans laisser le temps à Harry de s'émerveiller avec la décoration et la grandeur du château, il le conduisit au bureau du directeur. Delbert retint sa respiration, c'était vraiment très stressant de changer d'établissement surtout en pleine année. De plus, il ne connaissait personne ici et c'était très dur de s'intégrer en arrivant en plein milieu de l'année.

Il monta les marche une par une précédant son père qui n'avait pas l'air d'avancer vite…Peut être était-il aussi tendu que lui ? Il fixa son père qui avait revêtit son habit de maître des potions et fixa ensuite sa robe de sorcier…C'était fou comme celles de Poudlard étaient noires ! Lui, il était plus habitué au bleu. Après tout à BeauxBâtons, les robes étaient bleues…

Son père toqua à la porte trois fois avant que le directeur les invite à rentrer…Harry le détailla, un vieux avec une longue barbe blanche, des yeux pétillants et des airs de vieux fou. Le vieux sorcier lui fit un sourire et l'intima de s'asseoir.

« Bonsoir mon garçon, tu dois être Harold Delbert.

_ O-oui Monsieur. »

Harry avait un peu peur de mentir à un fou comme celui qui se trouvait devant lui surtout que celui-ci essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Etait-ce normal, ici en Angleterre, de lire dans les pensées des nouveaux élèves ?

« Nous allons passer à ta répartition Harold.

_ M-ma répartition ?

_ Oui, je t'en ai déjà parlé Harold.

_ Peut-être…Fit le garçon en détournant les yeux. »

Il déposa le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune homme. Le chapeau magique sembla longuement hésiter sur le choix à faire et Harry sentait la tension monter dans la salle…D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de son père, Serpentard était assez mal-vu même si c'était la maison que Severus préférait.

« SERDAIGLE. »

Le chapeau magique avait crié ça en suivant sans doute le choix du jeune Delbert. Harry sembla soupirer de soulagement avant que le directeur ne dise à Severus de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle commune, les Serdaigles qui n'étaient pas encore couchés le fixèrent bizarrement sauf une fille qui avait l'air dans la lune. Le nouveau Serdaigle de cinquième année détailla la jeune fille : de plus petite taille que lui, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux et ondulés, de jolis yeux bleus aciers, un visage fin et un merveilleux petit sourire. Elle portait un collier de plumes sur sa robe de sorcière aux insignes de Serdaigle et avait des

Boucles d'oreilles qui étaient sans aucuns doutes des griffes. Puis dans ses cheveux, il y avait une barrette en forme de fleur de tournesol. En clair, elle lui paraissait assez étrange.

« Bonsoir, moi c'est Luna. Luna Lovegood et toi ? Dit la fille en question »

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille s'approchait de lui…Donc elle s'appelait Luna ? Un drôle de prénom, enfin par rapport à son apparence.

« Hum…Harold Delbert.

_ Oh…Tu es nouveau ?

_ O-oui…

_ Tu as l'air super timide. Si on allait chasser des ronflak cornus ? »

Les autres se mirent à rire en disant à Harry de ne pas trop rester avec « Lufoca » s'il ne voulait pas devenir idiot mais le jeune homme aimait bien cette jeune fille. Elle avait l'air gentil mais surtout c'était la seule qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il fit un sourire à la jeune femme tout en la fixant. Lui qui était réservé se sentait bien avec cette fille qui semblait être seule.

« Heu…O-on ira plus tard.

_ Je suis en quatrième année et toi ?

_ C-cinquième…

_ Oh…Comme Neville ! »

Le jeune homme ne se posa même pas la question de qui était ce « Neville »…Après tout la jeune fille lui montrerait sûrement un jour…Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de se dire qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir puisque demain serait officiellement son premier jour parmi les élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un avait sauté sur son lit…Harry ouvrit donc difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur Luna. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille faisait dans le dortoir pour garçon ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire avant de le saluer…

« Faut te lever Harold, on va aller manger et après on chassera les ronflak cornu.

_ D-d'accord… »

Harry se leva et demanda à Luna de sortir avant d'enlever son pyjama pour revêtir des vêtements et sa robe de sorcier. Ensuite il sortit de la chambre et retrouva Luna dans la salle commune pour descendre avec dans la grande Salle.

Le jeune homme fut émerveillé par le plafond magique…C'était quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant ! Il remarqua ensuite les longues tables où certains élèves étaient entrain de manger tranquillement. Luna guida le nouveau serdaigle jusqu'à leur table où ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuné.

Quand ils finirent de manger, la jeune fille entraîna Harry jusqu'à la table des gryffondor vers un petit groupe d'élève : il y avait un roux qui ne cessait de manger sans lui accorder un seul regard, une brune aux cheveux ondulés, une rousse aux cheveux lisses et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lisait un livres de botanique.

« Les amis, je vous présente Harold.

_ Bonjour. Dirent-ils

_ B-bonjour… »

Ils se présentèrent tous : le roux s'appelle Ronald Weasley mais apparemment il pouvait l'appeler Ron. C'était le grand frère de Ginevra, ou Ginny, la jeune fille rousse. La brune aux cheveux ondulés s'appelle Hermione et le Brun est le fameux Neville.

Ron, Hermione et Neville sont de la même année que lui tandis que la petite Ginny est de l'année à Luna.

* * *

Le premier cours d'Harry allait bientôt commencer…Un cours commun d'histoire de la magie avec les serpentards…Il entra dans la salle avant d'avoir son regard se portant sur un jeune homme blond. Ce gars était tout simplement magnifique : des cheveux blonds vraiment beaux, des yeux aciers et un visage fin. Harry reconnu l'écusson de Serpentard. Donc ce qu'il savait de ce garçon était qu'il est de Serpentard et qu'il est super beau ? M'ouais c'était très peu d'informations hein ?

Le regard du Serpentard croisa le sien pour ensuite se porter sur le professeur…Binns si Harry avait bien retenu le nom. C'était de l'histoire de la magie…Un cours qui le faisait presque dormir. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire que tel gobelin est conquis telle terre ?

« Bien pour la semaine prochaine je voudrais un exposé par groupe de deux sur la guerre des Gobelins…Je vais faire les groupes… Zabini avec…[…] et enfin Draco Malfoy et Harold Delbert. A la semaine prochaine… »

Draco Malfoy ? Qui était-ce donc ? Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir le blond qu'il admirait pendant tout le cours s'approcher de lui. Il le fixa quelques instants sans comprendre…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il avait compris qu'il le regardait ? D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder ?

« Draco Malfoy. Je pense que tu dois être Harold Delbert, n'est ce pas ? Bien tu feras l'exposé et…

_ M-mais et toi ? Demanda Harry en coupant la beauté blonde

_ Tu oses me répondre ? Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ?

_ T-tu viens de le dire.

_ Bien, à la bibliothèque à 20 heures ce soir. »

Et le canon repartit avec sa troupe sous le regard du jeune homme…Il sortit de la salle et fut agréablement surpris de trouver Luna devant. Il fit un grand sourire avant de se demander pourquoi elle était ici.

« Alors ton premier cours ?

_ H-heu…Bien.

_ Oh c'est génial. Et si on allait au lac voir s'il y a des petites fées vers les fleurs ?

_ Si tu veux. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire »

C'est comme ça que le jeune homme se fit entraîner à l'extérieur par la jeune femme excentrique. Il n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur de se côté et c'était très joli. Luna entraîna le garçon sous un arbre près du lac : ils s'assirent là tout les deux sans rien faire du reste de la journée. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi et à la différence des autres serdaigles, ils n'étaient pas entrain de réviser.

* * *

L'heure de diner arriva et les deux amis rentrèrent dans la grande Salle…Le regard du nouvel élève n'était qu'essentiellement que sur Draco. Sauf que la jeune fille avait très bien remarqué le regard que son ami lancé au prince des serpentards.

« C'est un tombeur.

_ Q-quoi ?

_ Malfoy. C'est un tombeur, tu ne devrais pas trop te faire de faux espoirs.

_ A-ah ?

_ Ce sont les fées du couloir qui me l'on dit. »

Harry recracha ce qu'il venait de boire. La jeune fille était vraiment un cas…Mais peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec la jeune femme alors que lui était si timide ? Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir de la table, Snape arriva et avec un mouvement de cape il fixa Harry dans les yeux.

« Delbert dans mon bureau après le repas. Dit froidement Snape

_ D-d'accord. »

Le ton froid qu'avait employé Severus avait vraiment blessé le jeune homme même s'il si attendait plus ou moins. Il soupira et se demandait ce que son père lui voulait...

* * *

Harry arriva devant le bureau du terrible professeur de potion et frappa trois fois à la porte…Et son père l'autorisa à rentrer. Snape invita son fils à s'asseoir en face de lui…

« Alors…comment était cette journée ?

_ Oh ? Tu t'intéresse à moi maintenant ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi !

_ Oh…Et où tu étais toutes les journées où j'étais à BeauxBâtons ? Où tu étais quand j'étais malade ? Que je n'allais pas bien ? »

Severus baissa la tête devant son enfant. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent mais c'était pour le bien de son fils. Ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Harry, voyant que son père ne parlait plus, sortit du bureau en étant énervé.

* * *

Le jeune homme se mit en direction de la bibliothèque pour retrouver Draco…Oh oui, deux heures avec un beau blond qui a un cul sublime et une odeur merveill…A quoi pensait-il là ? Il fallait qu'il se calme. Franchement pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à un garçon ? Normalement il devrait penser à une fille, non ? Pas à un garçon…

Il se gratta les cheveux en essayant de chasser ses pensées et arriva devant la bibliothèque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Delbert ! »

Il se retourna et…là, devant lui se trouvait Draco qui venait d'arriver. Comme à son habitude, le serpentard était tout simplement parfait.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 1 ! =3 Je suis désolée il est nul _

_Bref, je remercis toutes vos gentilles reviews ainsi que celle des anonymes ! =3_

_Reviews tout de même ? J'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 2_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **_**:**__ Et si on changeait l'histoire ?_

**Couple :** _DMHP et autres ^^_

**Rated :** _M ( on ne sait jamais)_

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR._

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Ceci est la fanfiction suite au défi de Rozenn2356. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que c'est ma première fanfiction Harry potter ! =3_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

Draco venait d'arriver plus beau que jamais aux yeux de se cher Harry…Potter* regarda Malfoy avec insistance ce qui fit sourire narquoisement le Serpentard.

« Delbert, pas que je sois flatté que tu me regarde mais on a autre chose à faire ! »

Harry sembla sortir de son monde qui était rempli de…De Draco. Oui il avait une grande, et forte, attirance. Il ne pouvait plus le nier… Le jeune homme suivit le blond à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, là où il s'émerveilla devant la grandeur et la beauté de la pièce, avant d'aller s'asseoir en compagnie du beau serpentard.

« Bon Delbert tu cherches la définition de Gobelin dans les livres et moi je cherche les généralité. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_ O-oui. Dit timidement Potter »

Le vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui se mit à chercher dans les bouquins une définition du mot « Gobelin » à recopier…Après tout, il fallait que ce parchemin soit parfait. Peut-être espèrait-il impressionner le Serpentard ? Non, non, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Il préférait sans doute…Hum…Pourquoi pas la jeune Weasley ? Ou encore Chang ?

Harry cherchait dans les grimoires pour tomber sur une définition qui lui paraissait bien…Il la nota d'une écriture, fine, et assez lisible avant d'aller retrouver Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Delbert ?

_ J-j'ai fini, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses…

_ Les gobelins sont des créatures humanoïdes de petite taille, au teint basané et avec des longs doigts et des longs pieds. Ils sont très intelligents et sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette. Ils dirigent Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et sont connus pour leur travail d'orfèvrerie. Les notions de propriété, de paiement et de remboursement chez les gobelins sont différentes de celles des humains. Lu Malfoy »

Delbert était tendu, il attendait que le prince des verts ait une réaction et lui dise comment c'était… Il avait vraiment peur que ce soit nul. Que ce ne soit pas bien. Malfoy haussa un sourcil comme il le faisait si bien.

« C'est pas mal. Je finis les généralités et tu fais la description. Dit simplement le dragon »

Harry avança tranquillement dans les rayons de la bibliothèque avant de se heurter à quelque chose…Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux pour entrer en contact avec ceux d'un beau brun avec un sourire magnifique !

« Oh, tu es mignon toi. Ça te dirait de venir boire ? Demanda le garçon

_ M-Moi ? Demanda Harry

_ Oui, toi. Sourit le jeune homme »

Soudainement le jeune homme brun se fit tiré en arrière par Malfoy qui ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on approche le serdaigle. Harry s'en sentit heureux, il avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort.

« Théo, ne recommence plus. Je ne voudrais pas que mon nouvel esclave prenne peur.

_ Ah ? Je ne recommencerais plus Dray !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »

Draco et Théodore se disputaient amicalement sans remarqué qu'Harry était très déçu…Lui il adorait beaucoup le jeune blond. Oui, il devait se l'avouer, Draco Malfoy était très sexy.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Draco faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré comme l'avait ignoré ce Delbert à la bibliothèque ! En effet, Harry avait ignoré le serpentard après que celui-ci lui ai dit qu'il était son « esclave ».

Malfoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'énervé autant et attendait que son ami, Blaise, revienne à leur chambre pour pouvoir en discutait… Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Dray, tu voulais me voir ? ~ Demanda Blaise

_ Blaise, cesse avec ce surnom !

_ Ok.

_ Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce Delbert ! Surtout depuis que Théo l'a dragué.

_ Ah ? Dis Draco, tu penses à lui tout le temps ? Ton cœur battait quand Théo l'a dragué ?

_ Oui ! Faut te le répéter ?

_ Tu es amo…hum…attiré. Dit Blaise en sachant pertinemment que Draco n'aimerait pas sa réponse »

Le serpentard ne dit rien…Réfléchissant sans aucuns doutes à ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami…Peut-être est-ce vrai ?

* * *

Le soir au dinner, Malfoy ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin dans la direction du jeune Delbert…Cherchant à capter son attention. Mais lorsqu'il vit son Harrold…Oui parce que c'était passé à « son » Harrold en quelques instants. C'est donc lorsqu'il vit Harry et Chang en train de s'embrasser qu'il fut vraiment en colère. Blaise avait bien vu la réaction du jeune homme et avait maintenant un sourire taquin pendu à ses lèvres…

De son côté, Harry se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé avec sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune Cho. Pas qu'il trouvait la jeune fille moche mais elle avait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si elle se servait de lui. Pour faire quoi ? Bonne question. D'ailleurs même Luna, qui n'était pas méchante, ne l'aimait pas trop. Le jeune Delbert ne savait donc plus quoi faire…Peut-être devait-il dire à Chang qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que cela ne pouvait pas marcher ?

* * *

Dans la soirée, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du célèbre professeur de potions de l'école de magie de Poudlard. Que voulait-il ? Cela Harold allait le découvrir mais en attendant il fallait qu'il essaie de ne pas se faire remarquer parce que si on apprenait qu'il allait tous les jours chez Snape, on aurait forcément des soupçons, non ?

« Harry…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ? »

Le jeune homme appelait son père Severus puisqu'il était vraiment en colère contre lui…Il lui en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère adoptive…Après tout, il n'avait pas connu sa « vraie » mère.

« Harry…Je voulais simplement te parler…

_ Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire ! Cria le jeune homme »

Snape regarda son fils partir de son bureau. Il se sentait déjà coupable de n'avoir pas été là pour son amie et maintenant son fils lui reprochait en plus. Oui, le grand Severus Snape était vraiment triste.

* * *

Malfoy réfléchissait et en était venu à la conclusion que Delbert lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Et il allait tout faire pour avoir le beau serdaigle dans son lit et ne plus avoir toutes ses désagréables sensations. Surtout que son cœur battait très fort. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Puis lorsqu'au petit déjeuner Harry entra dans la salle, Draco se sentit partir dans le fin fond de son esprit…

« Dray ! S'exclama Pansy outrée

_ Hum ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'insistance ?

_ Rien Pansy. »

Le prince des serpentard n'allait pas avouer qu'il regardait le moindre fait et geste du Serdaigle… De plus, il fixait aussi Cho chang pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'approche pas. Il était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Il se permit même un sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait jeté un regard noir à Harold et fondue en larmes pour sauver sa réputation de « jeune fille qui se fait larguer dans qu'on sache pourquoi ».

* * *

Draco se dit qu'il allait obligé le jeune homme à venir chez lui pendant ces vacances…Apparemment il n'avait plus de famille s'il avait bien compris, donc il allait demander à son parrain de faire les louanges de la famille Malfoy auprès de Delbert. Mais aussi écrire une lettre à ses parents…Oh oui, mais qu'écrire ? Certes, sa mère et son père serait très heureux s'il se trouvait quelqu'un : homme ou femme…Puisqu'après tout il pourrait avoir une descendance et c'était tout ce qui importait à la famille des Sang-Pur.

« _Mère, Père,_

_Je vous offre mes respects les plus profonds…L'année a bien commencée et Severus nous enseigne très bien les potions de ce niveau comme père me l'avait dit. Théodore s'amuse comme toujours à séduire toutes les personnes qui croisent son chemin et Blaise me dicte de bons conseils comme toujours…Bien entendu, Pansy me colle toujours, croyant que je l'épouserais plus tard mais sans vouloir l'offenser, elle a un visage qui n'a pas vraiment à mon goût._

_Le vieux fou cherche toujours Harry Potter d'après ce que j'ai compris…Vous m'aviez demandé de vous ramener des informations là-dessus et la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il reste encore et toujours introuvable ! _

_Mais parlons de moi puisque cela vous intéressera plus, non ? Il se trouve que je ressens de l'attirance pour un jeune Serdaigle qui se prénomme Harold. Non, mère, je ne suis pas encore tombé amoureux mais je ressens pas mal d'attirance pour lui._

_Je vous salue de tous mes respects les plus profonds,_

_Draco Malfoy. »_

* * *

Harry s'était encore retrouvé chez son père…Celui-ci lui parlait de passer ses vacances chez Malfoy. Stop. Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? Le prince des Serpentard ? Alors là son père ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir qu'en cet instant ! Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Serdaigle qui pensait à ses futures vacances en compagnie du Serpentard.

« J'irais Papa ! »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du maitre des potions qui était très heureux que son fils l'ai appelé papa. Malheureusement Delbert le remarqua et détourna les yeux avant de soupirer. Il sortit ensuite de la salle et se mit en direction de sa salle commune

* * *

Le jeune homme repartit dans la salle commune avec un sourire épanouie à ses lèvres…Passer les vacances avec le prince des Serpentard. Doux rêves n'est-ce pas ? N'empêche qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci l'invite même s'il l'avait traité d'esclave.

Luna s'approcha de son ami qui semblait être dans la lune et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

« Alors tu vas chez le prince Dragon ? Dit Luna distraitement

_ Heu oui…

_ Fait attention, il y a l'esprit du manoir qui risque de te faire peur parce que… »

Delbert n'écoutait plus la suite des divagations de la jeune fille…Il l'aimait bien mais ses divagations étaient un peu trop bizarres par moment.

* * *

* _Aux yeux du monde magique, Harry est le fils de Lily et James Potter. Même si nous, nous savons qu'ici Harry est le fils de Severus._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus parce que j'ai dû le réécrire…Après tout mon ordi avait planté et étant irréparable, j'ai dû en racheter un ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu~ _


	4. NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE !

Le 22/06/2012,

**AVIS TRÈS IMPORTANT !**

afin de protester contre la suppression des fics contenant violence, yaoi et yuri, un** BLACK OUT DAY** est lancé le **23 juin**, heure GMT sur : pas de lectures , pas de PM, pas de reviews et pas de nouvelles fics postées autorisés !

si suffisamment de personnes s'y prêtent, auteurs comme lecteurs, notre avis sera peut-être pris en considération !

à faire circuler si protéger le travail des auteurs sur ce site vous intéresse !

Merci beaucoup de faire celà


End file.
